


in vino veritas

by The_raven_that_never_calls



Series: the drunken shenanigans and contrived coincidences universe [1]
Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II Movie (1994), Street Fighter II V
Genre: Chun-Li is 1000 percent done with everything, Complete, Dubious situation, F/M, LOTS and LOTS of Alcohol Use, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_raven_that_never_calls/pseuds/The_raven_that_never_calls
Summary: “I do not have a crush on you, Bison!” she bursts out. Her cheeks flare a brilliant scarlet.“Really now? Could’ve fooled me, Detective.” Bison raises an eyebrow. “The lady doth protest too much, methinks.”- or -Bison coerces Chun-Li to play a drunken game of truth or dare with him.
Relationships: M. Bison | Vega/Chun-Li
Series: the drunken shenanigans and contrived coincidences universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	in vino veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JFSindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFSindel/gifts).



> in which Bison and Chun-Li temporarily tell each other the truth and nothing but the truth
> 
> Commission for JFSindel! Hope you enjoy! :)

Chun-Li races through the largely abandoned concrete building. Her steps echo frantically in the silence. “Delta squad?” she says into the communicator. “Come in.”

She’s been doing this for the past fifteen minutes. There’s still nothing but static.

She’s already made her arrests and cleared out her area of Shadaloo’s base, but her boss sent her back in to track down an errant squad that hasn’t come back from the raid on Shadaloo.

The moment her boss gave her those marching orders, Chun-Li immediately called for backup. Knowing her boss, however, they won’t get here until much, _much_ later—and by that time, it will be too late. So, she’s headed straight back into the fray.

As she creeps through the darkness, gun drawn, ears straining for the slightest of sound, she can’t help but get a very, very bad feeling about this. The white light trickling in from the crack of the door at the end of the hallway isn’t helping matters much. It’s practically a tacky neon sign displaying _‘This is a trap’_ in fluorescent, flashing letters.

Chun-Li resigns herself to the fact that this is definitely going to suck.

“Interpol! Open up the door!” she declares, standing to one side of the entrance. Chun-Li waits for any sound. Hearing nothing, she kicks the door open with a brutal kick. Chun-Li quickly enters, clinging to the wall, as she begins to taking out Shadaloo soldiers that begin rushing toward her, bullets flying around her.

She ducks behind a table, flipping it over for cover, as she hastily reloads. Chun-Li picks off a Shadaloo soldier trying to breach her cover with a well-placed headshot. She ignores the blood spattering, focusing on what she needs to do next. Last she checked, there’s only one Shadaloo enemy left and—

“Hello, Detective.” Bison greets her, his deep voice booming in the confined space. Chun-Li chances a peek over the table and catches the glimpse of the Dictator of Shadaloo, clad in his usual crimson uniform, ostentatious cape, and stupid hat. Delta squad members are bleeding out on the floor; most are injured and barely conscious, but all of them are still alive. “You joined us faster than I thought you would. Brava.”

“Bison.” Her hand tightens on her gun as she tries to mentally calculate how fucked she and everyone else in this room are at this point. She wishes bullets worked on him—or else Chun-Li would have shot him in a heartbeat. Standing, she takes a fighting stance. “You’re under arrest.”

“Business before pleasure as usual, I see.” He laughs. “Adorable that you think you can arrest me. Don’t you want to save your little friends first?”

That would be a _great_ idea, except she hardly thinks he’ll give her the opportunity. She can already see how this is going to play out—Chun-Li and Bison will try to beat the living hell out of each other while each member of Delta Squad slowly bleeds to death. Her only hope is that backup arrives soon enough to drag Delta Squad out of harm’s way and get them medical treatment.

She isn’t naïve enough to bank on that.

“I would—but for some odd reason, I don’t think you’ll let me,” she snarks.

“I will, if you play a game with me.” For a psychotic megalomaniac, he sounds oddly genuine. 

“What kind of game?” Her eyes narrow. This seems too good to be true. Still, the longer he talks, the longer it gives backup to pull through…for once.

“Just a little game—me and you.” Bison’s characteristic smirk somehow widens even more. “I’ll even let you cart me off to prison, if you win our match.”

“And if you win?”

“You have to stay with me.”

Chun-Li tilts her head, brow furrowing. “That’s peculiar thing to request.”

“I’m always on the hunt for more competent operatives, Detective.” He shrugs nonchalantly. “And I think you’ll find Shadaloo benefits much more generous than your current job’s.”

“I’ll pass. Unfortunately, I can’t say the same about your future prison conditions,” she snipes back. Chun-Li wishes that would intimidate him—at least a little—but the Lord of Shadaloo just looks amused. She half-hopes the game is a fighting one, so she can knock him down a peg—both figuratively and literally.

“So, if I play this game with you,” she continues, “you’ll let all of Delta Squad here leave this base— _alive_.”

“Yes.” Bison glances down at only still conscious member, who is struggling to stem the bleeding from the nasty wound on his mid-section. “Why, with my magnanimity, I’ll even transport them to the hospital for you because tick tock, Detective. Some of them don’t have much longer left.”

“D-don’t,” the Delta Squad member manages to gasp, gritting his teeth in pain. “What if you lose?”

Chun-Li gives him what she hopes is a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine,” she says. (Chun-Li is in no way lying through her teeth.) “I promise.” Chun-Li turns to Bison. “I’ll play your stupid game with you. Just get them to a hospital immediately.”

“Excellent.” Bison gleefully snaps his finger, and the entire squad vanishes into a swirling purple wormhole. “Don’t say I didn’t follow through, Detective.” 

“Cute new party trick.” She crosses the room to stand in front of him, her boots stabbing the pavement. “Where are they now?” Chun-Li demands.

He hands her a phone, showing security footage of a nearby hospital where all of them are being rushed to the emergency room. Hopefully, they’ll be able to live and tell their loves ones about this, she thinks. One less thing for her to worry about.

Now all she has to do is avoid staying with a genocidal dictator permanently. 

She glares up at him, shoving the phone back into his hands. “When I win, I’m going to enjoy slamming the cell door in your face.”

Bison tuts, entertained by her defiance. “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Chun-Li.”

“You’re one to talk,” she scoffs.

“I always keep my promises.” Bison lets out a throaty laugh that makes her want to lightning kick his face.

They both know that’s not true.

“That’s a very liberal use of the word, _always_ , Bison,” Chun-Li growls. Her hands clench into fists. “Now what? You use your little party trick to kill my friends or commit mass civilian casualties?”

“I like the way you think, Detective. Are you sure you don’t want to join Shadaloo?”

She rolls her eyes heavenwards.

Bison pauses in the doorway, flashing her a brilliant smile. “Follow me. Let’s go play that game.”

She reluctantly follows him. As much as she wants to beat his arrogant ass to the ground, Chun-Li knows that he always has some sort of hidden ace up his sleeve.

Bison opens a door, gesturing for her to go in. She pops her head in to find an empty room, save for two chairs, a table, and a very large bottle of tequila on top of said table.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Chun-Li gapes disbelievingly, walking forward to examine the outrageously expensive alcohol. “The game is a _drinking_ game?”

Suddenly, she is very grateful that she’s become good drinking buddies with Zangief.

Bison is right behind her, plucking the bottle from her hands to pour two very generous shots of tequila. He hands her a glass that she unenthusiastically accepts. 

Bison gives her a toothy grin. “I take it you didn’t play them much in college?”

“I was too busy pursuing leads to find you.” (Which is the unfortunate truth.)

“Why, I had no idea you were so obsessed with me.” Bison’s hand rests on her shoulder for a brief moment. She swats him away irritably. “I’m flattered to have such an attractive admirer.”

“You wish,” she snorts. As if she’d have a crush on him. (Not that the man was ugly per se on the outside, her rational brain unwillingly admits, but Chun-Li’s type did not include criminal masterminds attempting world domination—and most importantly her father’s **_killer_**.) “What game are we playing?”

“It’s an easy game—truth or dare.” Bison swirls around the alcohol in his glass. “We’ll each take a drink our respective turns and keep going until someone passes out.”

“I’m not answering any confidential Interpol questions for truth,” she states matter-of-factly.

“I’ll agree to that, provided you do the same for Shadaloo.”

“Fine.” Chun-Li tries to think of any more loopholes Bison might exploit. “What about dare?”

“It’s a _dare_ , Detective.” Bison stares at her incredulously. “Choose dare and I’ll have you doing every illegal thing under the sun.”

Chun-Li pales at that thought. Truth is really her only option. (Though if Bison is stupid enough to choose dare, she’ll have him tied up and carted off to prison before he can say Psycho Power.)

“Now, then, ladies first.” Bison settles back in his chair, leaning his chin on his hand. “Truth or dare?”

She forces herself to down the shot of tequila. “Truth,” Chun-Li says with a heavy sigh.

Bison leans forward, like a predator preparing to pounce on his unsuspecting prey. “What was your father like?”

“Warm and kind—and then you killed him.” She pointedly omits the part of her that always felt like she was never enough for him. Chun-Li deliberately ignores the part of Dorai that was disappointed in her when she told him that she didn’t want to follow his footsteps and become a police officer. “Truth or dare, Bison?”

“Truth.”

“Why did you start Shadaloo in the first place?” she asks, watching him easily polish off his shot of tequila.

“Power begets power.” He inquires thoughtfully, “Is it a sin to want to be the strongest?”

Chun-Li crosses her arms. “When you start murdering other people, yes.”

“Sacrifices, darling, have to be made to create a perfect world.” Bison tuts, setting down his glass on the table. “In the end, we’re both the same—murderers in our respective professions.”

“I don’t commit genocide, unlike some people.”

“ _Yet_.” Bison seems amused at the thought. “And when the government tells you to shoot at civilians? What will you do then, Chun-Li?”

She feels prickles of uncomfortableness as she remembers the growing tensions between protestors and the government. (And deep down, Chun-Li knows exactly what the people at the top are willing to do to save face.) “I’ll do what I think is right.”

“We’ll see how that works out.” Bison snorts. “Eventually, you’ll have to choose. Even the good and the just will sooner or later have blood on their hands.” He surveys her, adjusting his red cap. “How many soldiers of mine have you killed again?”

“That was in self-defense, and you know it.” Chun-Li snaps. She pushes down the rising anxieties and doubts back down to focus on the task at hand—beating Bison at this juvenile game so she can cart him off to prison for life. “Your turn’s over,” she states firmly. “I’m choosing truth for mine.” 

“All right then, Detective.” Bison ponders, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “What do you want in life, other than my head on a spike?”

She blinks. The answer comes to her, but she really doesn’t want to tell him about those particular dreams. “I don’t know,” she replies flippantly. 

“I do know when you’re lying, dear,” Bison notes with amusement. 

Chun-Li glowers at him. “Don’t dear me.”

“Do you prefer darling?” Bison inquires. “Saving dear for when you get married?”

She’s briefly struck by the thought of Bison greeting his wife with that particular pet name after a long day from work. Chun-Li grimaces at the mental image. (It’s too domestic for a megalomaniac like him.) “I do _not_ want to hear that from you,” she snarls. “Just stop.”

“I will, _dear_ , if you answer my question.” 

Chun-Li groans, frustrated by the very thought of admitting anything remotely personal to her personal enemy. “I’d want to have a family and a loving husband.”

“How surprisingly domestic.” Bison’s hands come up to rest underneath his chin. “It’s adorable.”

“I can have a career and raise a family, you know,” she retorts defensively.

“By all means, I’m not doubting your ability to do so. It’s just surprising, given your obsession with me.”

“Obsession with bringing you to _justice_.”

“Well, there’s a very fine line between hate and l—”

“I do _not_ have a crush on you, Bison!” she bursts out. Her cheeks flare a brilliant scarlet. 

“Really now? Could’ve fooled me, Detective.” Bison raises an eyebrow. “The lady doth protest too much, methinks.”

“My turn’s finished.” Chun-Li hastily pours herself another shot of tequila so she doesn’t have to look into Bison’s discerning eyes. “It’s your turn now.” She steals a glance at him. Bison merely looks amused.

“Very well.” He licks his lips, and Chun-Li’s gaze lingers for a moment too long on his tongue and his mouth. As he takes off his cap to run his hand through his black hair, a very small part of her can’t help but admit that he is very handsome.

—

Call her an inclined plane wrapped around a cylinder, because she has a feeling she’s screwed.

—

Several rounds later, and Chun-Li wishes she could drown her brain in bleach to forget this ever happened.

In that time, Bison has been able to pry what feels like everything from her, from her favorite colors (blue and gold) to her embarrassing preschool moments (she once gave another boy a concussion for pulling her braids and not understanding how to take ‘no’ for an answer). She wants to curl up into a ball from the sheer mortification.

Meanwhile, he’s revealed a little too much to her, because of both the game and the tequila. Bison tells her about his early days of Shadaloo, when he was just barely scraping by. He reveals his plans for the world, of establishing an empire that will last for over ten thousand years.

(“What good is it, if it’s built on blood of the innocents?” she asks him.

“Darling, haven’t you look at the history books? All good empires are.”)

Chun-Li loathes how _human_ Bison seems, sitting before her, hanging onto her every word, before adding his own commentary. (In another life, during another time, she might have thought this could have been a relatively decent date, you know, minus the illegal dealings and deaths and injuries—but she banishes those frivolous thoughts from her head.) 

“Why do you even stay in Interpol?” Bison asks him when she chooses truth yet again. “I know it’s not because your boss is great—that backup you called earlier was never going to come.”

“That fucking piece of shit. Seriously?” Chun-Li makes a mental note to rip her boss apart later, if she can remember after all this alcohol.

Who needs enemies with allies like hers? She’s so tired of having to constantly be strong and reliable while slowly being suffocated under the weight of everyone’s expectations. (If she doesn’t perform, she’ll be left with more blood on her hands and the lingering guilt that she should have done more.)

She’s so _tired_. She never even wanted this life in the first place.

“If you weren’t still a threat, I might stop,” she says, the words tumbling out. Chun-Li doesn’t have anyone she can tell this to, not her friends at work, not even Cammy or Guile. “I never wanted to be a police officer, you know, not until my father died. In the meantime, I’m stuck in Interpol—because that’s the best opportunity I have to destroy Shadaloo.”

“Eminently practical as always.” Bison’s smile has lost some of its smugness. If she didn’t know better, Chun-Li might have described his expression as soft, almost sweet. “What would you do instead, if you could?”

Her mind only draws a blank. “I don’t know.”

“You could join Shadaloo. Better pay. Better benefits. Much better boss.”

“Thanks, but I’m good.”

She sways a little, the alcohol blurring the corners of her vision slightly. Bison, on the other hand, is still going strong. Chun-Li hates how she is so close to fulfilling her promise to her father and yet so far away. 

“Truth or dare, Bison?” She rubs her slowly aching forward, pushing forward.

“Truth, as usual.”

“Why did you even create the Dolls?”

“A whim. I need bodyguards, and it’s better if they’re loyal and competent. The fact that they’re all good looking is just a bonus. It’s quite good at making other people jealous.” He adds deliberately, “I’d prefer you, though.”

Chun-Li scowls. “As a Doll?”

“No.”

“Then as what?”

He winks. “You’ll find out. Eventually.”

Bison drags his chair over so they’re sitting side by side, their legs brushing slightly. He reaches out to touch her cheek. His hand is warm and comforting, and Chun-Li doesn’t knock it away this time. “Has anyone told you that you’re the most beautiful woman in the world?” His thumb traces the outline of her lip.

“No.” She leans back, confused (and maybe a little flattered). “I prefer being known as the strongest woman in the world, anyway.”

“Why not both?” Bison lowers his hand and returns to a slightly more respectable distance. “You deserve both titles.”

He seems sincere, for once. Whatever is in this tequila (probably the alcohol) is making Bison look more and more attractive. He’s your father’s _**killer,**_ she reminds herself. _Father’s._ **_Killer._** (Who happens to be a very fuckable man, the irrational half of her brain hollers from the back before quickly being smothered by her rational half.)

Chun-Li doesn’t quite know how to respond other than to ignore that dangerous line of thought and declare that she chooses truth.

“Miss having that fake boyfriend?” Bison asks, watching her carefully as she takes another shot. “How long has it been since you’ve slept with someone?”

“Please, Charlie and I never did—it was purely professional!” Her cheeks flush a deep ruby. Not that she didn’t think about doing anything with Charlie, but Chun-Li never once… “I didn’t… I, um…” She covers her embarrassment with her hands.

Bison reaches over to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze. “If you ever need help in that department, let me know.” His voice is laced with temptation. Her irrational half has perked up at the offer. “I’d be very happy to show you exactly how a man ought to treat a beautiful lady.”

“I’ll think about it,” Chun-Li instinctively says before her rational brain can catch up. (Internally, she’s _screaming_. Chun-Li hates the part of her brain that is seriously considering his proposition.) She forces herself to cough. “It’s your turn—truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Bison polishes his drink off with gusto before refilling their empty glasses. “What do you want to know, Detective? I’m an open book for you.”

It’s the tequila that makes her ask, “Why do you think I’m the most beautiful woman in the world?” Curiosity killed the cat, but clearly satisfaction is bringing it back. She nervously fiddles with her sleeves. “There are definitely prettier women.”

Bison does a double take, scowling. “Prettier women? _Please._ Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You’re gorgeous.”

She tilts her head, making her dizzier in the process. “Are we looking at the same woman here?”

“Apparently not, if you don’t agree with me.” His eyes rove over her body. “Fuck, you’re so sexy. No one has been able to be such a big thorn in my side and look so hot doing it that I almost don’t mind.” Bison leans forward, his breath just nipping her neck. “And don’t get me started about when you’re fighting. Nothing is as magnificent as watching you use those famous legs of yours to pound someone into the ground.”

He’s so close. She can smell his cologne and the desire radiating off him in waves. His eyes are burning as he looks down at her. “Anyone who claims to be more beautiful than you doesn’t have your fire or your strength.”

She focuses on her hands, unable to take the intensity of his gaze. “You should use that as a pick-up line.”

“Didn’t I just do that?” Bison grins, inclining back in his chair, his arm draping itself over her shoulder. “Is it working?”

“You’ve softened me enough that maybe I’ll visit you in prison… to gloat,” Chun-Li remarks dryly. She tries to refocus on the task at hand, but her train of thought is swerving off the tracks, thanks to the alcohol.

“But you would visit me.” He’s barely able to contain his unbridled glee. “You know, we could enact so many different roleplay scenarios if you did.” Bison’s fingers absently trace her collarbone. “I’ve always pegged you as someone who’s dominant in the streets and submissive in the sheets.” His lips brush her ear, sending a shiver of arousal through her body. “I’m right on the money, aren’t I?” His deep, baritone voice snakes around her, charming her and pulling her deeper and deeper into sin. 

She freezes, a doe in headlights, before flight takes over and she hastily pulls away. Chun-Li doesn’t bother gracing that with a response. 

“It’s awfully cute how shy you are. Will the alcohol help you let your hair down?” Bison continues. He is already pouring her another shot that she accepts and downs without any second thoughts.

The world is starting to spin, but she somehow manages to keep herself upright.

“Truth again, I take it?”

She nods and regrets it immediately. The room is beginning to see-saw back and forth. “Sure.”

“Do you think I’m attractive, Detective?

“Yes,” she replies immediately, the alcohol loosening her tongue and finally turning off the rational part of her brain. Chun-Li unsteadily sets down her glass. Her eyes rove over his slightly opened jacket, where she can make out the outline of his perfect muscles. She wants to touch his perfect body so badly. “God you’re so handsome. Why are you so hot?”

Bison shrugs. “It’s a blessing, I suppose.”

“It’s not fair.” She pouts. “If you weren’t a criminal mastermind, I would have jumped on that dick ages ago.”

He smirks, his incisors glittering. “You could now.”

“Don’t tempt me, Bison.” She throws her head back, laughing.

Bison’s hands grip her hips, his nails digging into her skin. “You’d enjoy it immensely, I promise you.”

“Promises, promises.” She escapes from his grasp, stumbling slightly when her feet touch ground. Chun-Li squints, her eyes trying to focus on the bottle of tequila and their two shot glasses. With shaking hands, she somehow manages to pour them both another shot. “Your turn, Bison,” she says cheerfully, holding out his glass.

Bison accepts it grudgingly, easily knocking back the shot. Chun-Li doesn’t know how he’s still this sober. She’s one drink away from being far, _far_ gone. Which she knows is supposed to be very bad, but she’s honestly too drunk to care anymore.

He pats his lap invitingly. Chun-Li is a step away from landing on her face, so she tells herself that she only accepted his offer out of necessity (and not because she wanted to keep exploring his perfect muscles without reservation).

“Why did you want to play this game in the first place?” she asks, settling herself against him.

“Drinking games are my specialty, darling.” Bison’s fingers trace the outline of her spine, causing her to shiver with pleasure. “Thanks to my immense Psycho Power, I can’t get drunk.”

She blinks, her befuddled brain not quite registering the words he’s saying. “Oh?”

“But, the real reason, if I’m being honest, is that this is a good excuse to spend more time with you.” His hand runs up her inner thigh. She quivers with anticipation when his fingers just brush against her. “Don’t you like this?”

Chun-Li downs her shot, her breath hitching. “It’s not bad,” she admits. Chun-Li can feel her cheeks burning crimson.

“Now, now, detective, I thought this game was all about telling the truth,” Bison croons. His breath tickles her ear, making her shudder. “Maybe another shot might help?” He nudges another refilled shot glass in her hand.

Chun-Li drinks it out of instinct, sputtering as the alcohol burning her throat.

“Let me ask you again—don’t you like this?” he coaxes. “Me being close to you?”

“Y-yes,” she stutters,

His smirk is triumphant. “That wasn’t so hard, was it, darling?”

“No…” Everything is spinning. She clings to him for dear life, closing her eyes and trying to will the world to stop. Chun-Li grinds against his hips, trying to get comfortable. She does get some satisfaction from the way he shudders underneath her touch.

And suddenly his hands are everywhere, his touch enthralling her, dragging her deeper and deeper into sin—and a secret, little part of her wants him to do it more.

Fuck, she forces herself to pull away slightly. Chun-Li’s definitely not clear-headed right now, but she isn’t drunk enough to forget that as an Interpol Detective, she’s not supposed to sleep with criminal masterminds that she’s trying to arrest.

“Come on, Chun-Li,” Bison’s voice is echoing in her head, his words ensnaring her in a vice-like grip. “Why struggle against the inevitable?”

“It’s not… It’s not…” she slurs. All of the alcohol she’s consumed this evening has all finally caught up to her. The pleasant buzz is a thing of the past, as the room begins to swirl around her and the only details she can make out are Bison’s annoyingly handsome face and his charming smile. “We’re not supposed to.”

“We’re do a lot of things we’re not supposed to, Chun-Li.” His hands undo her ox-horn buns, letting her hair fall down to her hips. His mouth presses open-mouth kisses to her neck, and she moans.

“It’s my turn, you know. Why don’t we do a dare?” Bison smiles down at her. She narrows her eyes, trying to focus on the details. From what she can see, his lips look soft and inviting. “May I kiss you?” he asks, more to himself than her. 

His mouth crashes against hers before she can respond. Chun-Li groans as he begins to devour her. She’s losing herself to him, and she wonders how the hell it ended up like this—it’s only a kiss.

Chun-Li pulls away, glaring at him. Her arms instinctively wrap around his neck to steady herself. “Fuck—I hate you,” she manages to gasp. “I hate you. I hate you.” Her mouth molds with his again, showing him exactly how much she loathed him.

Funny, she thinks dazedly, how fine the line is between love and hate.

When they break for air, Chun-Li rests her cheek on his collarbone, closing her eyes and letting darkness consume her.

—

—

Chun-Li’s head lolls up against his chest when she finally passes out from the alcohol, her breaths slow and low. Bison runs his fingers down her back, inhaling her intoxicating perfume.

To the victor go the spoils, and he is very much looking forward to partaking in them, in due time. As much as he’d enjoy taking her back to his base, Bison begrudgingly returns his little detective to her apartment.

He tucks her into bed, placing a glass of water by her bedside table. Chun-Li doesn’t stir as Bison strokes her cheek, his thumb tracing her jawline.

She’d look better if she were bundled up underneath his sheets at home, he thinks—but all in good time. It’s more fun to toy with her for a little while longer, draw out their games until she wants to join him willingly of her own volition.

Relationships built between mutually interested parties had a tendency to be more permanent, and Bison certainly wants this one to last, if only for convenience’s sake. 

Sometimes, one just has to give these things time. He’s waited this long—he can wait a little while more. It will be worth it, in the end, to have her, warm and wiling in his arms.

Besides, after tonight’s revelations and truths, he can’t wait to hear her say every single word to him sober.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I threw in Zangief because I honestly wouldn't know how else Chun-Li would be able to handle all of that alcohol and not pass out, if she didn't drink with him. Please don't try that at home, kids. Alcohol poisoning is not fun. 
> 
> Selecting the game for this piece was hard.... I was debating between never have I ever, classic card games, etc... but I settled on truth or dare because it was easiest to let the characters get their points across. I think it allows some nice set up for the rest of the universe through the dialogue and makes it easier for Chun-Li to go from "my father's killer is (unfortunately) slightly attractive" to crossing the line between hate and love. 
> 
> Chun-Li's boss being incompetent/an asshole is a plot point/an excuse for me to let her be slightly more savage than usual. I think it's easier for me personally to rationalize her turning away from the "good guys" later when she knows that they're not that great and just. 
> 
> I think it's part of Bison's ego to let her go at the end. He wouldn't have followed through if she won (not that she would have), and I think it's much more of an ego boost for him to have willingly her come to him instead of the other way around. It's definitely more amusing for him. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to drop a comment/criticism/thoughts in that box below! :D


End file.
